Here Kitty
by DiamondTook3
Summary: A short, one-shot fic about an Elfling and her kitten. Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Arwen appear throughout the story.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tolkien owns everything else.  
  
This is just a little thing that I came up with when watching 'Monsters Inc.' about an Elfling and her new kitten. Aragorn and Arwen appear from time to time along with Elrond and Elladan and Elrohir. Narie is only 40 years old, a toddler to the Elves, and equivallent to 3 in human years. She can't pronounce her 'r's yet, just so you know. This is the day before the Council of Elrond.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Here Kitty!  
  
Viresse, a small black and white kitten streaked away from her owner as fast as she could through the House of Elrond. Narie flew after her,  
  
"Kitty! Hewe kitty!" She shouted after her.  
  
The kitten ran straight into the library, were Lord Elrond was at work. He was just about to sit on one of the chairs there, when a small kitten lept for the seat, and started to climb up the back. He plucked the cat off the chair and looked down at the small Elfling that had come in shouting for her.  
  
"Keep an eye on her from now on. You wouldn't want her causing trouble now would you? She could get hurt." He said smiling, handing Viresse to Narie, who nodded and took the kitten in her arms.  
  
She went to take the kitten to the gardens.Once they got there Narie set the kitten down in a flower bed, it rolled in the bed, and tried to chew at some of the flowers. A butterfly landed on one and Viresse attempted to catch it, soon the kitten began another chase. Luckily the gardens had a small gate that the kitten couldn't escape through, so it was a race around the courtyard. The butterfly went by the fountain where Arwen and Aragorn were sitting and talking about recent events. They paused and looked up as the butterfly, kitten, and Elfling ran by each attempting to catch the other. They chuckled and when they ran by them again, Arwen stopped the kitten gently. The kitten instantly laid down in her lap, and started to purr loudly. Narie shyly came forward, and instantly put one of her fingers in her mouth. (A/N: you know how little kids do that when they're shy, and it looks so cute!)  
  
"Is this your kitten?" Aragorn asked. Narie nodded shyly, "Strong for something so small." He commented.  
  
Arwen nodded, and gave Viresse one final scratch behind her ears, before giving it back to Narie. She thanked them and gathered her kitten back up in her arms and went to show her the wonderful places of Rivendell. The two adults chuckled again as they left,  
  
"I remember how it was to be her age, without a care in the world, and always looking for something new to explore." Arwen said.  
  
"As do I." Aragorn said.  
  
Narie went towards the training grounds, where sometimes her father would practice his archery.   
  
"Come on kitty! We go see if ada is hewe! He'll show you how to shoot awows!" She said. The kitten started to mewwed in reply, and they went in where there were Elves sword fighting and practicing archery.Viresse squirmed in fear from the loud noises, and got free, trying to get away from the noise. The kitten ended up in the middle of two elves that were sword fighting, they stopped when they heard mewing and a small child screaming at them. Elladan looked down and saw the small kitten in between him and Elrohir, he smiled and picked it up. Narie ran over to them with tears streaming down her cheeks,   
  
"Fine little cat you've got here." Elrohir said, scratching the animal behind the ears.   
  
"Yes, you must take good care of her, or she may run away." Elladan said.   
  
Narie nodded and took her kitten back, thanking them for helping her get the cat back.  
  
It was nearly dark out now, and Narie made her way sleepily back to her parents rooms. They helped her clean up for bed, and tucked her in. Viresse had been placed in her basket, but didn't want to be alone. She started to mew furiously. Narie climbed out of her bed, and picked the cat up.  
  
"Awe you afwaid of the dawk too?" She asked the kitten, climbing back in her bed, she put Viresse next to her on a pillow. "Don't be scawed, if you go to sleep, then it will be light soon." Narie said to the kitten sleepily. Soon both were asleep, and would begin another day of new adventures for them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was my short, one-shot fic about an Elfling and her kitten. Please review! 


End file.
